Feast of the Beast
by Liast
Summary: They should have listened carefully what Miya said. They didn't. Poor Belerick, he didn't deserved this. Oh well, it happened anyway. May this Thanksgiving party be good.


Feast of the Beasts

It all started with Fanny.

It was not a bad thing. Unless, Fanny and party was put in the same sentence. And whose idea was it to tell Fanny that Belerick will host a party, thanksgiving feast exactly, this time around? No one knew. But Miya suspected Natalia, who became invisible as soon as Belerick freaked out when he heard that all people of the Land of Dawn told him that they plan to come to his party, instead of a few heroes that was originally invited. Tonight.

That being said, was the reason why Miya and almost all heroes had to have a meeting this early in the morning. She sat beside her king, right in the first row from the center of this collosseum that they used to have meetings. On her other side, Hylos looked a little annoyed as Claude and Dexter, who sat behind her on the second row, kept poking him with their guns. Across from her, Gord nodded his head once in a while, wether as a sign of understanding and agreement or because he couldn't keep himself awake anymore. Between Gord and Estes, Zilong and Karina, who also sat on the first row, kept talking to themselves with Lancelot, Gusion, Ruby and Martis behind them. The other heroes scattered around, either on the last row or the fifth row that everyone favored. Some of them chatted in a group, or plainly sleeping despite the frantic Belerick that looked almost ready to bite the head off of anyone near him, except Lunox. Well, at least they came, unlike a certain someone that she knew was still sleeping soundly on his bed.

"So, you know the reason for our meeting today. Any suggestion on how we overcome this problem?" Lunox's voice filtered through the grumbilng noise of some morning-hater around her.

No one seemed to care to answer. Well, she herself would be panicked if she suddenly found out that the entire people of this land will come to her party.

"Come on, guys. Anything? No?" Lunox plead from the center field.

"Just make the party bigger so every one can come as they like." Harley said after a moment of silence. Which was followed by an exited scream from Akai, already imagined the feast that surely will have many, many free food for him.

"Yeah! Bigger! Better!" Was chanted by Grock.

And that brought Miya to be in charge of food managing, which included to find some cook among them, and commanding all available fighters, assasins, marksmen and heavy heroes dubbed as tanks to hunt turkeys for the feast. Many turkeys, for an entire land. Fortunately she found many heroes agreed to cook with her. Shockingly, it was Franco that proudly claimed himself as a master chef.

Now, as Nana and her partners in crime almost done with decorating the place after Grock buldozed around to make an instant field near Belerick's house, and Franco said that the first batch of pies was baked and others food was ready to be made, they started to prepare for all their hunters to be back and to cook their turkeys.

It was around ten minutes later that Miya and Odette, who just offered her a drink, almost had a heart attack when Lancelot came to them with a dramatic entrance, dragging two giant spiders look alike behind him.

"Odetted my love! I've come for you and you alone."

Shortly after, even before Miya and Odette was done with their shock, Gusion came with an equally giant crab while Zilong brought a creature with a big mouth that they didn't know what to call.

"Wait, all of you!"

All attention came to Miya, who looked frustated after her shock. "What do you guys even think?"

"Don't worry, the others will come here soon." Zilong said with thumb up directed at her.

"What?" With a sighed, Miya added. "I'm asking you three, why did you brought these. I specifically ordered you all to hunt turkeys. Turkeys!"

"Hey, calm down will you." Gusion. "We just think ahead."

"Yes, that's why we brought these instead of some turkeys. So we can have much more meat this way." Which was said by Lancelot and encouraged by Zilong's nod.

Miya and Odette's unbelieveble expressions was met by silence from the guys. Not long after that, the silence was broken by Claude and Dexter who walked proudly, while Balmond, Hylos, Akai and Kaja behind them dragged a really giant blue turtle, and literally killed every trees on their way.

Before Claude could brag about his hunt, Miya shutted him up.

"Stop! I don't know whose idea it was, no! I don't want to hear any excuse from you guys. All I want is for you to hunt turkeys! Is that so hard?!"

"Miya, take a deep breath." Thanks for Odette, now Miya became a little bit calmer and not shot them with arrows. "Look!"

And they looked toward a pathway among the trees, to the new comers, Harley and Lesley, who both carry a long branch between them with dead turkeys hanging from it.

"Finally!" Miya exclaimed. "Some sense!"

Before Harley and Lesley set their feet near them, with such a speed Alucard land himself in front of her. "Miya!"

Startled, Miya almost fall backward. "Oh, you're awake?"

"Yes, I am. I went outside and met Moskov. He said you want us to hunt for feast. So I got you the best hunt ever!"

"What? I said for you all to hunt turkeys for Belerick's thanksgiving party.

"What?" Alucard confusedly blinked. "I don't know anything about a turkey. No one said anything about turkey. Or Beelerick's party. I thought it was for you?"

"That's why you should have wake up and went to the meeting like everyone else." Miya glared at averyone that present there. Why was it only Harley and Lesley that correctly done what she ordered?

"Well … at least I got you a hunt."

With a raised eyebrow, Miya said. "I don't see anything."

"Yeah …."

"What?"

"I can't bring it here alone."

"Why?!"

"Well …."

"Just say it, dumbass!"

"Ikindofslayadragonforyou."

Well, that was a disaster that surely gave Beleric another panic attack. Let's just say that was not an ordinary thanksgiving feast that they ever had.

Oh, and don't tell Belerick about the dragon!


End file.
